Its Not Fair
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: Sakura is NEVER truly satisfied in bed. Will she keep it to herself and her fingers? Or will she defile the Uchiha's pride forever? Read and Find Out. No lemon, just inappropriate talking.


**Hey :D Its Christa with a quick lil one shot.(That I might edit later...)**

**Yes, Its a song-fic, (I love those) and its supposed to be humorous...I think.  
**

**So, please review, case I have bad humor.**

**WARNING: SASUKE'S PRIDE WILL BE DE-FILED BY SAKURA HARUNO.**

**I do not own this song, 'It's Not Fair' By Lily Allen, or Naruto, or the Apple Company.  
**

**Rated M. For Language.  
**

* * *

Sakura Haruno had a horrible day. She loves her current boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. He was perfect for her. With his dark looks and sexy attitude, it didn't take long for the young konoichi to fall for him. Hell, it even took ONE _HAIR-FLIP _*fan girl scream* for Sakura to fall in love with him. And, it's rumored that he can turn any straight male gay, with one flash of his oh-so-freakin-six-pack-abs. Which are rarely seen, due to one fangirl who was blinded by the beauty of it all. Charges were dropped, because Uchiha Sasuke was _way too **sexy **_for that, and again, the judge turned gay. (And has currently been stocking on Uchiha merchandise..)

_Oh, he treats me with respect_  
_He says he loves me all the time_  
_He calls me 15 times a day_  
_He likes to make sure that I'm fine_  
_You know I've never met a man who's made me feel quite so secure_  
_He's not like all them other boys_  
_They're all so dumb and immature_

Sasuke is Sakura's perfect boyfriend. He listens to her, (well if **tomatoes **are involved), he loves her by putting up with her child-like behavior, and he worries **_a lot. _**Even though Uchiha's aren't well for words, Sasuke always showed that he loved her. And when they spar, he puts in his all, just like Sakura, and doesn't let himself go easy on her. (He does have that Uchiha Pride ya know..) Whenever Sasuke's on a mission, he calls Sakura 24/7 checking up with her, and so she could report mission progress to Tsunade. Sasuke always made Sakura feel secure, and telling her she looks beautiful. (If there's _ongiri_ **and **_tomatoes. _Not to mention the time he punched a guy in the face when he gave Sakura a double-take. (She was in a bikini, the beach sand turned red from nosebleeds, including Uchiha himself, which was rewarded with his beloved sex.) Sasuke was mature, and not stupid like the _dobe _named Naruto, or **completely emotionally retarded **like _**Sai. **_And plus, Sasuke was a calm, _sexy, _serious, _hot, __man._ And **no one **could compete with him... Except Itachi...P.S Don't tell Sasuke that, he will chidori your ass.

_There's just one thing that's getting in the way_  
_When we go up to bed you're just no good_  
_Its such a shame_  
_I look into your eyes I want to get to know you_  
_And then you make this noise and its apparent it's all over_

The Uchiha was perfect. Perfect body, attitude, body, eyes, hair, skin, hell even his SKIN and EARS were perfect. This was all thanks to Uchiha genes of course. (Which every fangirl praised to of course.) But, like all humans, Sasuke STILL wasn't perfect. (insert crying here) Sasuke Uchiha _proclaimed ****__sex-god_ was **no good **in bed. Yeah, Sasuke was a failure at sex. But this secret was never known, cause Sakura didn't want to embarrass herself by saying 'Yeah, you know..Uchihas? They're bad in bed. How I know? I dated one. So therefore, Sakura always said nothing. But, that never stopped her from thinking about it. Sakura thought it was a shame, and when they were having sex, she would look into his eyes, wanting to know about him, but then...He makes his _'Hn' _and he collapses, leaving Sakura unsatisfied. And she _swears _that it happens **_all the time. _**And its pissing her off.

_It's not fair_  
_And I think you're really mean_  
_I think you're really mean_  
_I think you're really mean_  
_Oh you're supposed to care_  
_But you never make me scream_  
_You never make me scream_

It was never fair to her. Sakura never got to be dominate, cause **_apparently _**Uchiha's have a superiority complex. It was mean on his part, and add the the fact that he's **always **a bastard like that. Sasuke _simply _**does not care about Sakura's hormonal needs.** And that pisses her off. Sasuke never makes Sakura scream, only himself actually _gets off, _leaving Sakura to herself, and only with her fingers that can save her, (not to mention kage-buunshin-no-justu) to relieve her of her hornieness. God, Sasuke can make her scream when he surprises her, or that time he was gonna kill her and all, but STILL, he can make her scream **_anywhere but the bedroom. _**_  
_

_Oh it's not fair_  
_And it's really not ok_  
_It's really not ok_  
_It's really not ok_  
_Oh you're supposed to care_  
_But all you do is take_  
_Yeah all you do is take_

Sakura finally exploded as she went into her home. Her final decision to tell Sasuke was final. She didn't give a crap about his man pride, as she stomped to his house, leaving footprints behind. And Sasuke would never know what hit him. Sakura then stepped to his door, and knocked rather harshly. Sasuke, getting from his newly cut tomatoes, went to the door, knowing it was Sakura cause only she pounds that hard, and because he could sense her chakra. Sasuke inwardly smirked, in time to get his beloved smexy sex sex. While Sakura was on a completely different page.

When Sakura opened the door, she was met with a ferioucious kiss that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura thought _'not this now..' _As she whined a bit in her head. But all current thoughts were lost as they began their make-out session. Sasuke was enjoying all of it, but only Sakura's body wanted it. Sakura didn't have time for crappy sex at the moment, she needed to scorn the Uchiha of his horrible bed techniques. But, she was lost in the hazy place called lust, as her petite figure was carried up to the bedroom. Sakura didn't notice, too caught up in her thoughts. While the Uchiha just sadistically smirked, ready to toy with his cherry blossom.

_Oh I lie here in the wet patch_  
_In the middle of the bed_  
_I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by_  
_I've spent ages giving head_

Sakura broke out of her train of thought, and bgan to take notice of what was happening around her. She had a confused look on her face, then she took note of the fact that she was tide with some chakra ropes. She sighed in dissapointed prepared for an unsatisfying round of bad sex. This went unnoticed by Sasuke, as he began to lead butterfly kisses upon her creamy neck, while Sakura just laid in the wet patch of the middle of the bed...

**NO LEMON FOR YOU GUYS! I'M UNDERAGE DAMMIT! Sorry if you wanted one, but I suck at them xP. So therefore, no lemon/lime/smut and ect.. will be here.**

_Then I remember all the nice things that you ever said to me_  
_Maybe I'm just overreacting maybe you're the one for me_

Sasuke and Sakura finished their round, as they cuddled in bed. Yeah Uchihas **do **cuddle. Cause if they didn't, a certain pink haired girl would kill someone. As Sakura laid there, deep in thought as Sasuke smoothly parted her bangs from her slightly damp forehead. She smiled slightly, treasuring the moments were Sasuke was a softy, then she felt guilty. She felt bad for wanting to yell at him because he's just such a nice guy, and that he's perfect for her. Except sex. That was **_so not _**his forte. Well, for her point of view. So Sakura just laid there in his bed, drifting into sleep.

_There's just one thing that's getting in the way_  
_When we go up to bed you're just no good_  
_It's such a shame_  
_I look into your eyes I want to get to know you_  
_And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over_

Sakura was having a sexually frustrated nightmare. Yeah, she was dreaming of having sex with Sasuke. She remembered those times of how sex was so fast for him. How it always was unsatisfying, and how she felt used. God, having sex with him as like... 5 minutes? Sasuke really had to gain stamina for her needs. She can't be satisfied that fast. Damn him, she thought, again going to the side of shaming Sasuke. Sakura abruptly woke up, looking at her current surrounding, taking all the familiar details in. A trickle of cold sweat was running down her forehead, carefully trying not to wake up the male behind her. But Sasuke's ninja senses came in, and woke up, but drifted to sleep, sensing that it was a hallucination.

_It's not fair_  
_And I think you're really mean_  
_I think you're really mean_  
_I think you're really mean_  
_Oh you're supposed to care_  
_But you never make me scream_  
_You never make me scream_

_

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY~~~~**

_Oh it's not fair_  
_And it's really not ok_  
_It's really not ok_  
_It's really not ok_  
_Oh you're supposed to care_  
_But all you do is take_  
_Yeah all you do is take_

Sakura woke up, poking Sasuke in the face. She really wanted to tell him off, after her **_'nightmare.' _**

'Sasuke-kun! WAKE UP DAMMIT!' (Talk about SPLIT PERSONALITY)

'Hn..What the fuck Sakura?'

'Sasuke, I have something to say to you...' Sakura said, as her emerald eyes down casted, as she looked at the bed covers as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth.

'You...Are...' Sakura, choked on her words. As Sasuke got more irritated, about to get up and go to the bathroom.

'You AREN'T GOOD IN THE SACK!' Sakura yelled out, waiting for her lover's response. She proceeded to gasp, her left handover her mouth. Sasuke stopped, turned and stared.

'...Elaborate..' Was the only word Sasuke said, as he moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, in utter embarrassment and humiliation. Sakura smirked.

'Well.. Here let me show ya.' Sakura got up, reached for iPod, and proceeded to play: 'Its Not Fair' By Lily Allen. Sasuke listened to the lyrics, and blushed a small tint of pink and some of the lyrics.

After the song finished its last chorus, Sasuke froze. Then he asked, "Am I really THAT bad?". To which was responded,

'. You have NO I-FREAKING -DEA, how much **bad sex **you've put me through. Do I **need **to give you a g-spot map or something?' She said, confidence laced throughout her words.

_There's just one thing that's getting in the way_  
_When we go up to bed you're just no good_  
_It's such a shame_  
_I look into your eyes I want to get to know you_  
_And then you make this noise and its apparent it's all over_

_"Does it have to do with..." Sasuke started, while looking down at his black boxers, then back at Sakura. She blushed and said,_

"No! DEFINITELY NOT THAT.' Sasuke smirked, then asked, "While what is it? Explain a senario.' He said, seriously. Sakura almost laughed, but shew held it in, she **needed good _sex. _**

**_"_**Well, just so you know, I faked it 100% of the time cause I know you have an ego thing going on. *Sheepish grin and Hard Glare* The thing is, I'm **never _satisfied. _**Sasuke, you're terrible. I mean you have a big dick, go USE IT. and CORRECTLY. I mean you don't even WANT TO KNOW, how many GOD DAMN FRIKIN TIMES I HAVE TO USE _**FINGERS. **_I MEAN, _KINKY _SEX IS WAY BETTER THAN THE **SHITTY UCHIHA SEX YOU GIVE. **God, your not creative, satisfying or even _**seductive. Only you get satisfied. **_**I HAVE NEEDS TOO YA KNOW.***Female Glare, Widened eyes*IT'S **SO FRUSTRATING SASUKE. **I mean, the next thing you know, I might run after Kiba or even _**Naruto. **_Imagine it. Me having to do it with the idiot just cause you SUCK. Wouldn't that be a hit to _your pride, _wouldn't it?*Male Glare, Playful grin.*".

"We'll...Talk about this later. Hn. I have to go." Sasuke replied, leaving Sakura.

**AFTER SASUKE FINDS KAKASHI.**

"Hello, Sasuke. What brings you here, I was walking down the path of-"

"Cut the chat Kakashi. I need your help."

"Oh? my _**prodigy **_needs **help **from his _dear sensei_?' The lazy copy-nin asked.

"." Sasuke said, looking down, obviously embarrassed. I mean who wouldn't? You're asking you preverted sensei about sex techniques.

" troubles?" Kakashi asked, noticing how the raven's eyes casted downwards, and how his cheeks were a bit red after he asked.

"I see. Well.." Kakashi then dragged Sasuke into the bookstore, to go Itcha Itcha shopping.

_It's not fair_  
_And I think you're really mean_  
_I think you're really mean_  
_I think you're really mean_  
_Oh you're supposed to care_  
_But you never make me scream_  
_You never make me scream_

**THE NEXT DAY_-_-~~~**

Sakura went home, exhausted at work. She thought that after that '**talk' **with a certain Uchiha, that she would be satisfied more. Its been a day since she's seen him. All she saw was just him with Kakashi just training. And she knew he would be pissed if she disturbed him when it came to getting stonger. '**He should be working on getting me satisfied.' **Sakura and Inner Sakura thought, as she set her silver keys on the table. Next thing she knew, she was being kissed senseless by kissed by Sasuke.

_Oh it's not fair_  
_And it's really not ok_  
_It's really not ok_  
_It's really not ok_  
_Oh you're supposed to care_  
_But all you do is take_  
_Yeah all you do is take_

After their heated intimacy, Sakura said, 'You **still _suck.' *_**Insert Glare*

* * *

_The End. _


End file.
